charmed:the next generation
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: When the charmed ones are attacked they will learn the hard way that the battle is far from over, mostly about Phoebes daughter parker enjoy do my quiz /quiz/6796158/Which-charmed-next-generation-character-are-you/
1. Chapter 1

(sorry I didn't use all correct names but I did follow up on the ending of charmed, so basically nothing has changed for the charmed ones)

Picture is of what Parker looks like.

Piper and Leo's kids:

Wyatt Matthew haliwell-22 years old  
Christopher Perry haliwell-2o years old  
Melinda Patricia haliwell- 16 years old

Phoebe and coops kids:

Prudence Joanna haliwell:20 (she's 10 months younger than Chris)  
Parker Piper haliwell-16 years old  
Peyton Penny haliwell- 11 years old

Paige and Henry's kids:

Henry junior Mitchell (Junior)- 18 years old  
Hope Phoebe Mitchell-15 years old  
Harmony Prudence Mitchell- 15 years old

cast:  
Ana coto: Parker haliwell  
Alyssa milano: Phoebe haliwell  
Dylan sprayberry: Elliot miller  
Nina dobrev: Prudence haliwell  
Holly marie combs: Piper haliwell  
victor webster: Coop valentine  
Alexa ilacad: hope mitchell  
Alexa ilacad: Harmony mitchell  
Wes ramsay: Wyatt haliwell  
Drew fuller: Chris haliwell  
Mackenzie foy:Peyton haliwell  
Logan lerman: Henry junior (Junior)  
Lucy hale: Melinda Haliwell  
Rose McGowan: Paige Matthews  
Ivan sergi: Henry Mitchell  
Brian krause: Leo Wyatt  
Lucky blue smith: Noah Parker  
Taylor lautner: Tristan rafferty  
Baliee maddison: Danny Johnston  
Jake T. austin: Trent webber  
Chapter one  
-year:2024-  
-Phoenix-

"Parker!" I hear a shout in my ear, I snap my eyes open feeling worry for my little sister, I look at her, "Peyton, you okay?" she rolls her eyes, "yes, mum says breakfast is ready, sooo.." I groan and slam my head back on the pillow,my eyes are heavy and I feel like crap."C,mon Parky" Peyton says my nickname so innocently I have to give in."Okay" I say with a yawn,I brush my hair out of my eyes before following my sister I finally reach downstairs my oldest sister Prue, who was named after my deceased aunt Prue.  
My so 'perfect' oldest sister Prue is sitting at the table looking at her phone why my mum has just put pancakes on a plate for Peyton, and my dad.I try use my empathy power to feel if everyone's in a good mood, which they are."Good morning sweetie" Mum says happily smiling whole-heartedly at me, "morning mom" I reply trying to stifle a yawn, I dig my finger at the corners of my eye to get the sleep out, "eww, your about to eat!" Prue says in disgust, "shut up prudence" I snap but sit down, "no, don't tell me what to do" she says back, generally you would think that the middle sister, (me) would be the peace keeper, nope, i'm anything but, i'm the trouble maker if anything."Please stop fighting" Peyton sighs, I look at Peyton with a frown, I know she's feeling down,I don't need an empathy power to know that, I put my hand on hers, "hey, you okay?" I ask gently, she nods but I still know she's lying.I give her a look that says 'we'll talk later' and grab pancakes.

"whats going on with you Prue" my mother ask sitting down and looking at her, "well, Tristan is taking me on a date tonight, celebration for getting a proper job" I roll my eyes, Tristan is her boy friend, he's a reporter for the bay mirror, mum's boss Elise set them up, mum is a very popular columnist for the bay mirror, she gives people advice all across San is such a good mum though, we get along the she is very over protective."Oh of coarse" I mumble cutting of a corner of my pancakes,"Parker" my mother says sternly,"and as you all know i'm heading back to collage in about a week and that's about it on my path, what about you daddy?" Prue smiles, her dimples showing, I snort and Prue gives me a glare."Well, nothing much, just managing the club, unpacking supply's, the usual" he smiles at mum, they are still deeply in love, a lot of kids are weirded out by their parents like that but I think its good, I don't know what I'd do if they separated.  
Dad manages P3 now that aunt Piper owns a restaurant called Le haliwell, its built right on the top of P3.

"I have to go to work now,Parker, Prue's going to drive you and Peyton to school, no complaing" my jaw drops, "really" I whine, Prue just smirks at me not really gives me a look not to argue and I groan, she kisses Peytons forehead, Prue's then mine. "Behave" she murmurs, "yes mamma" she smiles and gives dad a big kiss and it makes me smile, I hope I have a relationship like that one day "hey, don't forget to come to my soccer game tonight" I tell her with an expectant look, "I wouldn't miss it for the world"I rub my eye hoping she means it. "love you's" mum says before leaving.

~*~

"Hurry up Parker!" Prue yells I put the last of my mascara on, I'm not much of a girly-girl I love to play soccer and kick box but I do wear a bit of make up.I drop the stick and walk out the door brushing past Prue, "okay,Peyton,you ready honey?" Prue sighs still annoyed at me, "yeahh!" peyton . Prue and I glare at each other at the exact same time.  
I walk out the door and jump in the car, slamming the door,"stop being such a brat!" Prue barks sliding in the front seat.I ignore her and tuck my feet up to my chest and lean my chin on my knee caps, I sigh not looking forward to school, the truth is this guy at school named Trent has been picking on me and saying mean stuff, I want to say something to him but ive heard he's I have my powers but I can't just use them on him, i'll be exposed.I look down, "whats wrong with you?" Prue says, her voice is now softer, "nothing" I say quietly, Prue and I may fight but we still care for each other and she is over protective, Mostly come to my mum with my rare problems but I've come to Prue for help a couple . Peyton opens the door and jumps in.I am mostly strong for Peyton, she is my little sister, I have to stay strong for her, its our destiney as witches.  
Prue parks the car in the building and waits for us to go,"bye" I mutter, she grabs my wrist through the window and cups my cheeks and no matter how much I squirm she plants a big kiss on my cheek and I can't help but smile "Bye shit head" she grins, I wink at her and she gives Peyton a kiss, she runs to me, she may be eleven but she's very shy, not like me, I was a nut. the middle school is right next to the high school, its easier for mum to drop us off at grabs my hand and I walk her to her locker. "I'll talk to you later kay?" I say, she looks around, "ah,Parky, do bye any chance have any ah" she looks around and whispers in my ear "pads" I widen my eyes in shock and I dig through my bag and as fast as I can I put it in her bag. "okay, is there anything else" I say through a brief laugh she blushes, "okay, well have a good day, I love you" I smile and walk away.

-Melinda-  
Mum drops me off at the front of school but before I can go away without a lecture mum says "and Melinda" I turn around slowly and cringe, "yes mother" she sighs, " .use. magic!" her voice is a little louder than usual but not to much in which i'm thankful for. "I'm not Parker, I won't do it" mum smiles, "alright, kiss" I roll my eyes and kiss her cheek before going up the stairs.

I wait at the lockers until I see my cousin Parker heading my way and I smile and call out her name, she smiles upon seeing me, "hey girl" we hug each other, Parks and I are very close, ever since we were little, we are much like sisters."Hmm, what class do you have now?" I ask as she rummages through her locker "ah, drama, you?" she says and I see by her tone she's annoyed."cooking, why so down about drama, you love it?" I ask curiously, she shrugs, "it just doesn't sound all that interesting" I give her the look that says 'I know your lying' she smiles reassuringly, "lets go cuz" 


	2. Chapter two

Melinda

-Parker-  
I trudge onto the drama stage feeling my anxiety of Trent come to me in a sudden had started terrorizing me in this class then it escalated into the halls."Well, as you all know we are doing a sleeping beauty modern day play this year and auditions are tomorrow, but since you are my favorite class, i'll give you early auditions!" I sigh, I kind of want to audition for Aura but I won't get it since all the other preppy bitches will.  
miss Patty's a big girl, full of love and creativity.  
I run my hand through my shoulder length hair and look around, I'm relieved when I don't see him and a smile makes its way to my face.

-Paige-

I yawn and continue reading through my students essays, "mum?" my youngest daughter Harmony says softly, I look at her when her voice distracts me, "yes honey?" she looks to the side, "harmony?" I say worried now, she looks at me "ah, I sort of, might have, maybe, broke your vase" she squeezes her eyes shut and keeps them tightly closed, I curl my eye brow over my eye amused, she cracks one eye open, "how did this happen?" I ask calmly, "Hope and I were fighting over who is coming to our birthday party,and I lost control of my powers and broke it" I grin, "that's all?" she looks shocked, "wait, you don't care?" a big smile crosses her face, "trust me, I can keep calm, especially since I have two sisters and I vanquish demons as a living and I'm raising three magical kids and also teaching immortals" she laughs and jumps on my bed and cuddles up to my side, I lean my head against hers, "hey mum?" she says gently, "I love you" I smile, "I love you baby girl" I say with a little laughter, "hey, i'm fifteen in a few days" she pouts, "yeah, but you'll always be my baby, even Henry junior and Hope" her lips tug up into a shy smile, "well, Junior is driving Hope and I to school so bye!" I laugh to myself as she runs out of the room.

-Parker-  
"Maggie!, get the ball!" I yell as I use all the force in my left foot to kick the soccer ball to grunts and it hits her knee she then uses that to kick it up and then as soon as she has control over the ball and she dribbles it down the field then as soon as an opponent comes kicks it full force to me.I dribble it down the field, a girl comes up behind me and takes the ball off me, agitated I run more and kick away from her, I look up to see if my family is there, Prue and peyton are there but not mum or dad, I sigh feeling hurt but continue dribbling the ball and I kick it and it zooms across the field and into the goal just as the goal keeper is about to get it. I feel a deep stabbing pain in my chest seeing that my parents are not here. "hey bimbo slut, where are your mum and dad, oh that's right they didn't come, aw how sad" anger bubbles inside my stomach, she puts on a fake pout and puts her hand on my shoulder,I clench my teeth together, "they don't care about you Parker,not at all, they didn't see there little parky get through the semi finals, ha!" I push past her and bump into her shoulder, knocking her out of balance, I snicker to myself but suddenly my ankle is grabbed and I fall to the cheek hits the rough grass and I hiss in pain and I drag myself up and the girl is already up, her name is Maya smith, I know her from middle school,I push her and she grabs my shoulders and pushes me back and before I know it we are screaming and rolling around on the floor, I kick her and she pulls my hair, "ugh, get off my hair!" I scream and getting a free moment I swing my fist striking her in the throws her head back in pain and rolls off me leaving me feeling guilty.

"Parker!" I hear Prue yell, I glance at her and run off, "Parker,wait!" she calls but I continue, "Parky!" Peyton calls but I continue.

-Phoebe-

"Mum!" I hear my eldest daughter say in panic and I turn around instantly see the worry in my daughters eyes."What?" I ask panicked, Prue contemplates whether to tell me or not, "Prue!" I snap "well it was Parker's semi final game tonight" she starts off leaving a hole scorched in my heart, her game. "I totally forgot,I-I had so much work to do and..." I trail off feeling guilty "Mum, listen, so we were at Parks game and I know she was mad and very upset, I felt it, so this girl came up to her and provoked her and escalated quickly into a punch on and Parker ran off somewhere upset, I tried to drive around and find her but she was gone" Prue says hopelessly and guiltily, I stroke her hair and Peytons big brown eyes sparkle with tears, "don't worry sweetie" I say pulling her into a hug, I hold the back of her head and kiss her temple. "lets go find her" I say trying to keep calm but really my brain is rattled with worry.

-Parker-

I wish I had my licence which would happen in a few weeks, so I could drive right out of town. I run down the pavement feeling like my heart was ripped out, the thing most important to me and she forgets, she's such a bitch.I scurry up the front steps of my Aunt Pipers manor.I rap on the door, bouncing slightly with anticipation and trying not to cry, I know i'm being dramatic but mum doesn't understand how much it hurts for her to just forget something so easily, if it was Prue or Peyton it would have never slipped her door opens to aunt Piper who has a lovely scent of garlic tangled with a rose perfume creating an amazing aroma."Parker?" she says surprised, "hey aunt pipe, can I come in?" my voice doesn't break thankfully. "yeah, of coarse honey" she offers me a warm smile and I respond with one and walk in and no shock she has something brewing in a pot."sweetie, whats wrong" I look at her and she gives me a look that I know she wants to know, "mum forgot tonight's game and I got into a fight..." I dart my eyes away from sighs, "oh Parks, come 'ere" I wrap my arms around her waist and put my head against her chest, she strokes my hair.I love aunt piper, she was always my favorite, mum and I are very close but aunt Piper and I are closer."Mum, who's here?" I hear the familiar sound of my older cousin Chris's voice, I pull out of my aunts comforting embrace and smile, "hey squirt, why are you here" I grin, "mother issues, hey Bianca" I say noticing Chris's girl gives me a tight smile "hey Parker" Chris wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chi n on her giggles and kisses his temple.  
"Ah, aunt Piper i'm just going to see Melinda" I give her a small smile and jog up the stairs and I go into Melinda's room. "Chris, what have I said about coming in my room without..." she stops when she realizes its me and not Chris, "Parker, hey what are you doing here?" I shrug, "mum missed my game, so I came here" she smiles understandingly,"lets watch vines" 


	3. AN

i'd just like to say thanks for the reveiws, I really apreciate it :)

I will update as soon as I can

stay charmed

mollie xox


End file.
